So crack
by moon meet the stars
Summary: what happen when England mess up with his magic?what will happen?why America blush and shy when Russia look at him?why Canada beat up Prussia?why Romano being so cheery and yell tomato and running around and hug everyone?why and many more ill is is my first fanfiction.I am sorry for my english XP.
1. sorry

i like hetalia~


	2. England magic

When all the countries from the world attend the meeting,they thought that the meeting will go very well,but as usual America babbling about being a hero to save the world,England and France arguing,Italy talk about pasta,Japan read the manga quietly,Germany yell at everyone to be serious,Russia scare the Baltic trio and run when his sister chase him while chanting marry me,Spain hug Romano while Romano tried to push him away and anything else ...

''What did you say about my cooking,bloody frog?!''said England angry to France.

''I say that your cooking sucks,especially your scones!''said France to England.

''Why you...i will curse you with my black magic!''said England while he took out his magic book and his magic stick from 'where the heck did he keep that thing' and said some chanted he want to curse France,America accidentally hit England from his back and he fell and release his magic stick from his hand and land on the the everyone in the meeting room get hit with England magic including Micronation.

''What happened?''England said while he rub his back and look around meeting room and see everyone collapsed on the first one who wake up is look at England blankly before he jump to England which make England shock at italian lover tomato.

''umm...Romano?a-are you okay?''he couldn't help but to ask him why Romano jump to him and...hug look at him with hazel brown eyes with full of sparkles and say''i just want to hug you and say that i love tomatoes!''he said happy.

''...eh?said England.

**This is my first fanfiction,i hope you all like it and sorry for my english grammar XP.**


	3. Shy America and

Spain look at Romano and England and feel jealous towards England because Romano didn't hug him.''What are you doing with my tomato,bushy eyebrow?!''yell Spain while he hug Romano protective around England has any chance to say something,he hear a loud gun look and see that it was Liechtenstein firing at Austria and say 'stay-away-from-my-big-brother' and chase him meanwhile Austria just ignored it and play his violin while he run away to save his life.

England look at America to see he was okay and saw the most unexpected scene. America say something cute to Russia such as ''R-Russia,d-do you w-want to go o-out with me later after the meeting?''America said while his face blushing and twirling both of his finger and look at ground like that was the most interesting to see and Russia just look at America and answer nervously''sure America,i would to go out with you''he said and doesn't know what is going on here but he happy that America don't hate him.

England look at America and Russia with 'what-the-bloody-hell?' his thought got disturbed by japan singing his Japanese song loudly on the table while dancing 'popipo dance' and invited some nation to join such as Norway,Denmark,Sweden,China,Prussia and look at Germany and say 'what the bloody hell Germany,i thought that you are the most sane at here beside of Lithuania,''speaking of Lithuania,he look direct at him and flirt Belarus and Belarus enjoy it?! The nations who doesn't get affect is Hungary,France,Spain,Italy,Hong Kong,Iceland,Russia and Ukraine.

**I'm actually out of idea,but anyway thanks for reading this story:)**


	4. England tought

_''Angleterre,_why did you do that?''said France while he tried to push Germany away from hug said harshly to France''shut up,bloody frog!that spell was suppose to hit you!''. Before France want to throw insult to him,Japan wrap his hand around his shoulder and say''Iggy,calm down,let's settle this with talk and drink _sake~!_''. Japan said while laugh loudly.''N-no thanks J-japan,i don't feel like to drink now''replied England nervously because he feel weird when Japan act like pouted cutely and said''maybe next time, ok!''. Japan go to China and talk about panda.

**''England,what did you do this time?''**

England feel shiver and turn around slowly and see it was Hungary with her dark walk slowly to England before stop in front of stay calm but in his mind,''_please have mercy on me,i don't want to die here,i have to do something like riding a unicorn,burn his brother's book,kiss France and anything else!''. _He wait a attack from her frying pan...but never come,what did he get is a hug grip from Hungary while she said''Oh...England you did a great job,thank you!''England push her away gently and ask''what do you mean by that?''he doesn't know what Hungary thank him for doing like replied happily,''Oh dear...i must thanks to you because i can take a yaoi scene with my camera~''. Hungary then ran off and take several pics with Taiwan and has a bit nosebleeds.

England then sighed and mumbling ''yaoi fangirls...''. He then realized that he has to figure out to make cure to turn back all the nations into normal didn't know that their personality has changed,so he have to do it faster before they stay like this forever and he didn't get a kiss from France yet...wait did i say kiss from_ bloody frog?! _in his imagined that he and France kiss while shook his head and his face get redder like tomato **:D.**

England then ask some nation that doesn't get affected from his magic and say that to control first,Hungary and Spain protest because they don't want them to get say that Romano was willing to hug him,smile and say something cheerful and didn't get any headbutt from Romano and for Hungary,she want to take some nation who make a yaoi scene and kiss each face get red from Hungary comment and he said that if that spell didn't get off,they will disappear slowly from this hear England said,they finally agreed to help said that they have to stay like that for 3 want to use this chance to hug the nation take from get hurt and anything else.

England rush back to home and start to make a cure but he doesn't have enough ingredient,so he have to travel around the he travel,he put all this blame to smirk evilly.**hehehe**

**Thanks for reading this chapter:)**


End file.
